Roumor Has It
by Secret Girlfriend
Summary: just when she needed a friend, rachel steps up


**I wrote this a while ago last summer but i had enough stuff to put it on hold. But no, i didnt even realize that this scene wouldve taken place during the rumors episode when i wrote it. the song just happened to be on constant replay at the time. And when it says James, hes the main guy in my just a drummer story. i like him. :) anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brittany ran over to Santana crying. Artie had called her stupid! Why was he being so mean?<p>

Santana hesitated before hugging her but got over it. Her best friend was crying! Who cared what everyone else was thinking?

Rachel walked down the hall, pretty much care free. That is until she saw Brittany and Santana. Rushing over she quickly asked, "What's wrong Brit?"

Brittany shook her head, unable to respond. "Artie called her stupid," Santana answered for her.

"Oh Brittany, I'm so sorry." Glancing up, Santana looked a little conflicted. Or was she in pain? Looking between her and the crying blonde, it clicked for Rachel. "Do you need me to take over Santana?"

Santana quickly nodded and gave Brittany over to Rachel. She didn't seem to care who was comforting her because Brittany nearly collapsed into Rachel. "He was the only who'd never called me stupid! Why? Why would he call me that?"

Rachel had to think quick. "I've never called you stupid Brit."

Her crying seemed to ease up a little. She looked at the brunette. "I guess you haven't."

Rachel was pretty sure she might've called Brittany stupid at one point but she decided to take the benefit of the doubt. Plus she wasn't dumb enough to say so if she had. Brittany seemed to be calming down.

"So what do you normally do to feel better?"

Brittany thought for only a second. "I usually just dance. Lose myself you know?"

"I think that's the deepest thing I've ever heard you say Brit."

She smiled and blushed. "My cat thinks I'm really deep. I think he's read some things in my diary."

Rachel laughed She was strange, but she was nice. "That sounds more like you."

The two girls went into the choir room. Handing over her I-pod Rachel let Brittany scroll through her songs. "God Rachel, I didn't know you were such a top forty person!"

Laughing again at Brittany's shock, Rachel sighed. "A lot of people don't know that."

"Ooh! I love this song! I think it would a great song for you to sing!"

Rachel waited for the song to start and smiled when she heard the drums in the beginning of _Rumour Has It _by Adele. This song had been on a constant loop lately.

Watching Brittany dance was incredible. It was hip-hop moves but not her usually fast and up-beat stuff. It went with the beat of the drums and it all seemed to be improvised. Each flowed easily into the next.

After the first chorus Rachel started following Brittany. It felt amazing to her. The way the moves portrayed the song was so fun yet serious.

When the song finished Rachel was breathing hard because she had started singing along. She clapped though. "That was awesome Brit! I can't believe you just came up with that!"

"Neither can I." Brittany was smiling now. "That felt really good!"

"It was amazing!" Rachel was actually giddy with excitement. "You know what we should do?"

"What?"

Brittany felt good stepping into glee. Rachel had made her rehearse _Rumour Has It_ a million more times but it was so awesome!

"Are you ladies ready?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"You bet!" Rachel nearly shouted. Brittany laughed inwardly. When they had been practicing she'd seen a side of Rachel she'd never seen. It was like her own hyperness was rubbing off on the pushy and bossy brunette. But she could also feel Rachel rubbing off on her as well. Her thoughts were more clear. She hadn't thought about her cat or gay sharks in nearly an hour.

Nodding at James, he started the song. Santana and Mercedes sang the first part.

_Ooh oh_

_Ooh oh_

_Ooh oh_

_Ooh oh_

Rachel took the first part.

_She, she ain't real,  
>She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,<br>She is a stranger,  
>You and I have history,<br>Or don't you remember?_

Brittany came in strong.

_Sure, she's got it all,  
>But, baby, is that really what you want?<em>

Still dancing they continued the song together.

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
>You made a fool out of you,<br>And, boy, she's bringing you down,  
>She made your heart melt,<br>But you're cold to the core,  
>Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,<em>

_Rumour has it, romour,_  
><em>Rumour has it, romour,<em>  
><em>Rumour has it, romour,<em>  
><em>Rumour has it, romour,<em>

_She is half your age,_  
><em>But I'm guessing that's the reason that you strayed,<em>  
><em>I heard you've been missing me,<em>  
><em>You've been telling people things that you shouldn't be,<em>  
><em>Like when we creep out and she ain't around,<em>  
><em>Haven't you heard the rumours?<em>

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_  
><em>You made a fool out of me,<em>  
><em>And, boy, you're bringing me down,<em>  
><em>You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,<em>  
><em>But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,<em>

_Rumour has it, romour,_  
><em>Rumour has it, romour,<em>  
><em>Rumour has it, romour,<em>  
><em>Rumour has it, romour,<em>

_All of these words whispered in my ear,_  
><em>Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,<em>  
><em>Just 'cause I said it don't mean I meant it,<em>  
><em>People say crazy things,<em>  
><em>Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,<em>  
><em>Just 'cause you heard it,<em>

_Rumour has it, romour,_  
><em>Rumour has it, romour,<em>  
><em>Rumour has it, romour,<em>  
><em>Rumour has it, romour,<em>

_But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for._

_There was a slight pause before the group started clapping_. Mr, schuester was actually cheering. "I think we've found an all girls number for Regionals!"

Rachel jumped up and down in her excitement and Brittany hugged her dance partner. "Thanks Rach."

"Anytime Brit."

After glee Rachel drove Brittany to the mall for some therapy shopping. On the way home though Brittany asked, "Why were you so nice to me today Rach? I've never given you a reason to do what you did."

Rachel looked over her friend. "Well, lately you haven't given me a reason no to do what I did."

Brittany leaned over and hugged Rachel. "You're awesome."

"You to buddy."


End file.
